


The Whole (Hedge)Hog

by misumaru



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: There's something... off about Crow. Rom's pretty sure he's supposed to have nipples, right?





	The Whole (Hedge)Hog

**Author's Note:**

> For the nippleplay square on my [Season of Kink](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) card. Big hugs to Ldybastet for the beta! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sanrio.

One of the things Rom hated most about wearing suits was the way they clung to you when they got wet. The material seemed to absorb every drop of water and leave him vaguely smelling of wet cat until he finally managed to get home and peel the damn thing off from where it had stuck to his skin. So, naturally, that was what he had been wearing when the heavens had opened and the worst storm MIDI City had seen in years started to pour down on the streets. And him without his umbrella.

Still, it could have been worse. Rom looked back to see Crow struggling to keep up with him. He was dressed even worse for the weather, if that was possible, in a hoodie and shorts that did nothing to protect him from the downpour. Even with the hood up, the rain soaked through the flimsy material and into Crow’s hair. Then, just to add insult to injury, a car had raced by and neatly deposited the contents of a nearby puddle all over Crow. He looked, as Aion would have put it, like a drowned rodent. The only way it could have been worse was if it had been Trichronika’s car that had gone rushing by.

“It’s only a little further to mine, keep up!”

Crow sniffed and nodded miserably in response. He looked so forlorn, it took all of Rom’s willpower not to just scoop Crow up in his arms then and there and run the rest of the way – Crow had his pride, after all.

The rain didn’t let up one bit during the rest of their journey, and decided to throw in a little thunder and lightning into the mix just as they reached Rom’s front door. Pushing Crow in ahead of him, Rom gratefully slammed and locked the door behind them. Definitely not a night to be out. Slipping off his shoes, Rom left a dripping Crow in the entryway and went to find some towels. The suit was dumped in the washpile immediately – there was no saving it, it was so badly soaked through – and Rom spent a few moments wringing the worst of the water out of his tail before heading back to Crow with a stack of fluffy towels.

A puddle had formed around Crow’s feet by the time he returned. Rom tossed one of the towels at Crow’s head and couldn’t help but notice how Crow blushed as he turned to catch it. “What’s wrong?”

Crow sputtered and gestured in Rom’s general direction. “You! You’re… You’re…”

“I’m…?” Rom glanced down at his near-naked body. He had boxers on, what was the problem? “You’ve seen it before, hurry up and get dry.”

Crow started to strip and Rom turned away to give him a little privacy, only for him to look back again seconds later when he realised something was… off. He frowned as he looked Crow over. Everything seemed normal – two eyes, nose, both sets of ears… Then Crow lifted the towel away from his chest and Rom realised what the problem was.

Crow had no nipples.

Or rather, there were two flesh-coloured strips neatly covering where Crow’s nipples should have been. Rom paused. He _had_ seen Crow's nipples before and there was probably a perfectly normal explanation, but he just couldn't think of one. Maybe it was rude to pry, but... Rom had to ask. “What the hell is that on your chest?”

“Huh?” Crow squinted at Rom from under the towel, eyes half-covered as he scrubbed at his hair. “What’s on my chest?”

Rom rolled his eyes at Crow’s obliviousness, depositing the rest of the towels on the floor as he strolled over and poked Crow directly in the lack of nipple. “This. You _do_ normally have nipples, right?”

The towel hit the ground and Crow’s tail bristled as he started to snap at Rom. “They just…. They got really rubbed up when I was on stage last night, ok? It happens when you wear that many layers! It’s not weird!” Crow’s eyes strayed down to Rom’s bare chest, cheeks flushing an even deeper red as he did so. “Look who I’m talking too, like you’d ever have that problem.”

Rom couldn’t argue with that, he knew he was allergic to shirts while he was drumming. He couldn’t remember if Shuu had ever complained about anything like rubbed nipples on stage though… Rom shook his head. Not that he should be thinking about Shuu right now. To distract himself, Rom snagged the edge of one of the band-aids and pulled it off in one swift movement.

“Ow!” 

“Sorry…” Crow was right, the newly revealed nipple did look pretty red and raw, although that might have been from the sudden parting with the band-aid. Rom was unable to stop himself from rubbing the pad of a thumb over it, grinning at the way Crow yelped and looked away. “Sensitive?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Good to know.” Rom rubbed at the nipple harder, rolling the nub around and twisting it to and fro. When Rom was sure Crow was enjoying it, his breath coming in rapid pants, Rom stopped suddenly and pinched the nipple instead. Hard. Crow yelped again, louder this time, and brought his hands up to cover his mouth. There was a noticeable tent forming in the front his shorts too… Rom licked his lips in anticipation - this was going to be fun.

Rom pulled the other band-aid off, more gently this time, and knelt down so that Crow’s nipple was at roughly head-height. Up close, he could see that it was already hard – the other one had been too, now that he thought about it – and Crow whimpered as the tip of Rom’s tongue started to trace along the outline of his nipple. Rom took his time, making sure he explored every groove as he savoured the salty taste of Crow’s skin. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been doing it when Crow’s hands found their way to his shoulders and pushed him away slightly.

“Something wrong?”

“No, but…” Crow turned his head to the side and pouted, apparently unable to meet Rom’s eyes. “It kinda hurts?” 

The earlier urge Rom had had to scoop Crow up in his arms came rushing back with a vengeance. There were times Crow could be so cute it almost hurt – did he even realise it?

“Sometimes that’s part of the fun.” To prove his point, Rom dragged the edge of a fang over the nub, making Crow cry out and grip his shoulders even harder.

As he continued to lap at the nipple, Rom couldn’t help but notice how Crow was shivering. Was he enjoying it that much? Or… No, Crow was turned on, sure, but a quick glance was enough for Rom to see that Crow also still looked pretty bedraggled – hair only half-dry, stood in a puddle of slightly mucky water, and still wearing his soaked shorts. Well, that was easily taken care of. Rom stood upright and pulled Crow into a tight embrace, a flash of lightning illuminating the room as he did so. 

“I don’t think that’s going to stop any time soon,” Rom nibbled lightly on the soft edge of Crow’s ear, “Why don’t we go take a shower? Warm you up a bit?”

 

***

 

The water was warm as it cascaded down Rom’s body, drowning out the sound of the storm. Compared to his earlier soaking, this was absolute bliss.

Rom spent a long time tending to Crow, washing his hair and rinsing off every last trace of rainwater before returning his attention to Crow’s nipples again as the spray washed the suds away. Crow was all too happy to submit to Rom’s pampering, melting into his arms as Rom alternated between sucking and biting each nipple. He wished he had known about this little quirk of Crow’s earlier, it was so arousing watching the way Crow came undone with each of his ministrations. At one point, Crow threw his arms around Rom's neck, trying to encourage him to keep going, but instead nearly choking him to the point were Rom had to stop and remove them before he could continue. Rom might have bitten a nipple a little too hard in revenge for that, but Crow didn't seem to mind. If anything, it seemed to make his moans even louder. When Rom finally made his way down to suck Crow’s cock, it took barely any time at all for Crow to come in his mouth. Definitely sensitive - how had he never noticed before? If Rom’s neighbours hadn’t heard Crow’s yell as he came, it would have been a minor miracle. 

Rom took a little longer to come, hand stroking his cock roughly with as much assistance as the tired-out Crow could manage until Rom came, hitting the shower wall. The evidence was quickly washed away and Rom carried Crow over to the futon once they were finally done cleaning up, tucking his exhausted body under the covers. He almost thought Crow was asleep until he felt something yanking at his tail.

“Still raining?”

Rom went to the window to check. The storm outside hadn’t let up at all, the street outside mostly empty apart from the odd person running by under an umbrella. As he watched the rain fall, Rom realised that both his and Crow’s clothes were all sat in a sodden heap in the bathroom still. He’d completely forgotten to dry them… and he couldn’t let Crow go home like that now, could he? And definitely not in this weather. Rom’s lip curled to reveal the edge of a fang. That was far from a problem…

“Yeah, but don’t worry about it.” Rom joined Crow under the futon covers, covering Crow’s body with his own. “You’re not going anywhere for the rest of the night.”


End file.
